


ignorance is bliss

by Shinkirou



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Challenge Response, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Murder, Prompt Fic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marines of New York Zero are vigilant. It doesn’t always end well for them. (Part of the 5_prompts challenge on LJ, table #54 prompt #2, “I’d better look into that”.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ignorance is bliss

Desmond barely tastes the blood in his mouth before Alex is licking it up, tongue invading with more force than necessary. He can feel the solid brick wall behind him and is thankful his hood is pulled up, because it would certainly hurt to be pressed against it like this. His hand lays uselessly against it, Alex’s grip on his wrist tight and relentless. There’s almost a sense of urgency here- it comes with being pressed in a tight alleyway, stuffy and dingy. Not that Alex is pressed anywhere except against Desmond’s body. The latter shudders lightly at the teeth scraping across his throat, trying not to make any noise- just because they’re somewhat hidden doesn’t mean they can’t be discovered, particularly when they’re practically right next to a military base. In fact, Desmond’s not quite sure how they haven’t been seen yet, but isn’t about to complain.

Alex’s kisses against his neck turn even more violent, and the brunet can’t help but arch off the wall in surprise when the teeth draw blood, lapping at the wound immediately after. He whines involuntarily and feels the lips against his neck quirk up in to a smirk just before those teeth sink in again. Desmond’s hand is starting to hurt from the way his nails scrape against the brick as he tries to find purchase, so he tries to pull it free. Alex allows the movement, but uses the hand it frees to unzip the white hoodie and slide his fingers under Desmond’s shirt. The assassin moves to return the gesture, pushing lightly at the expanse of skin that Alex’s unbuttoned shirt reveals, only to have his hand pulled away halfway, tugged to rest on Alex’s shoulder. Desmond doesn’t understand why until a few seconds later when he’s hoisted unceremoniously off his feet, pressed even harder into the wall to keep him up, and his hand grips into the leather of the jacket below his fingers. Alex unbuttons the brunet’s pants without looking and Desmond chokes on a moan at the sudden sensation of a warm, rough hand gripped around his cock. 

From his position, he can hardly touch Alex, and he whines in frustration. All this garners is a smirk directed up at him, then being slid back down the wall, only to have his arms pinned up over his head, instead. Rather than just make a noise of protest, Desmond actually opens his mouth this time, but doesn’t get to say anything as the human weapon is fast and presses his tongue into the assassin’s mouth again, almost needy. The hand on his cock resumes stroking him slowly, teasingly, and doesn’t speed up, while Alex’s other hand slips back under the brunet’s shirt, stroking lightly over his stomach, making him twitch and gasp, arms straining against the biomass holding them. Alex leans in again, nipping at Desmond’s ear briefly before muttering, “What do you want?”

“Fuck- stop teasing me.”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Alex huffs a quiet snort and Desmond can feel the hand on his cock start tugging harder, and a little faster. It actually hurts, from the raw friction, but it’s the right kind of pain, and Desmond groans loudly in response, body arching away from the wall again. The movement gives the human weapon room to tug the assassin’s jeans and boxers off. Desmond is about to protest it, since his lower half will end up pressed against the grimy brick, but before he can complain he feels a thin layer of biomass slide behind him to cover it. It turns out not to matter too much, because Desmond’s body remains arched away from it, only moving slightly away between shudders. The hand speeds up in response, and Desmond can feel it changing slightly- only enough for one tendril of biomass to appear, but that one piece slides up to the head of his cock and starts rubbing aggressively over it. The assassin can feel himself getting closer, Alex’s mouth moving down to his throat and biting roughly again, and makes a low warning noise, which the human weapon ignores. Desmond comes with a cry, the feeling of teeth embedded in his throat and nails dragging up his cock borderline painfully.

Someone hears it. “Hey, did you just hear a scream?”

Whoever the first man was talking to replies, “No. Do you want to check it out?”

“Yeah. Go on ahead, it was probably nothing.”

Before Desmond can even think that they’re about to be in danger, Alex has removed one hand from his body and flung a whip-like appendage at whoever came to check it out, dragging them in close so that they can’t be seen from the street anymore. The assassin takes a second to realize why the captive hadn’t screamed- Alex’s biomass is covering his mouth, but not his eyes or nose. It’s one of the marines- and he had foolishly told his partner to go ahead. Desmond’s hands are still pinned, but he instinctively tries to cover himself, since the captive male can still see. “What are you going to do with him?”

Alex seems to consider it, then smirks wickedly. “Nothing.”

Desmond blinks slowly, too dazed in the post-orgasmic glow to even attempt to figure out what that means. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m going to leave him right there, and I am going to fuck you against the wall while he watches.”

“Wha- you can’t be serious.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not… That’s…” But as much as he wanted to deny it, to tell Alex to just hurry up and kill the guy (which made him feel a little guilty, but it wasn’t like he was about to let the guy go and tell everyone what he’d seen- Desmond was still being hunted, after all, and couldn’t run the risk of someone figuring out his identity), his cock twitches in interest. Desmond stares down at it for a second, surprised and feeling almost betrayed, before simply tilting his head back with a quiet sigh. 

Alex takes the gesture for what it is and kicks off his pants and boxers, dick already hard, though he gives it a few leisurely strokes anyway, eyes raking over the assassin’s body predatorily. Desmond can’t help the tremor that passes through his body at the sight of Alex licking his lips, and he shifts back a little to ease the strain on his arms. The captive Marine flails a bit, but the biomass just tightens around him, preventing him from moving. Desmond almost wants to change his mind, but Alex presses forward at just the right moment, hand slipping behind the assassin to stretch him open, and pressing their lips together in a rough kiss, teeth bumping and tongues fighting sloppily. Alex uses tendrils to help ease the sheer pain of being prepped without any sort of lube, which helps, because they are smooth and slightly slick and definitely make the contrasting roughness of fingers hurt less. 

And then Desmond is caught off guard when the searching finger brushes his prostate roughly, choking on a gasp and writhing in an attempt to do it again. Alex obliges, and then frees the assassin’s arms, which quickly wind around his shoulders as he pushes the brunet higher up the wall again to give him better access. Desmond all but forgets the Marine watching, arching and moaning loudly as Alex toys with him, three fingers in by that point, stretching him despite his assurances that he is fine. A few more careless brushes over his prostate and Desmond’s moans increase in volume, making Alex smirk against his throat. “You’re going to attract the attention of the whole street.”

“You don’t- _ah_ \- seem too worried…!”

“Why would I be worried?” Alex replies calmly, smirking and finally pushing in, slowly at first but gaining speed quickly, hand moving to resume stroking Desmond’s cock, The human weapon groans a bit, “Fuck, dunno how you’re still tight, but I’m not complaining. And I’d hide you, but what do I care if they see me? Nobody would say anything. They’re all too afraid of me.”

Desmond physically can’t reply for a few seconds, as despite the stretching, being filled like this is always painful. When he does, it’s broken with moans and he settles for a simple, “Guess so.”

Alex seems impressed that he bothered to reply at all, thrusting deeper as Desmond tries to shove himself down to meet him, but doesn’t have any leverage from being held off the ground. The human weapon grins, dragging his other arm- the one with the captive Marine in it, Desmond is forced to remember- closer, turning to face the struggling male with a smirk. “I am going to make him come, and then you’re going to die.”

The Marine makes a muffled noise, but the sound barely penetrates the thick biomass. Still, the proximity makes Desmond stare at him for a second until another powerful thrust forces his head back. He can vaguely hear Alex saying “shouldn’t you only be focused on me?”, but can barely even catch his breath as the blue eyed male speeds up, making the assassin arch away from the wall, making Alex’s grip on his cock tighten. Desmond is sure his body is going to ache like nothing else when they’re finished, but he can’t bring himself to care, too close to his second orgasm to think of anything except the dick inside him and the hand around his cock. Even the Marine, despite how close he is, is pushed to the back of the assassin’s mind. Alex presses a few more biting kisses to Desmond’s throat before scraping his nails up the brunet’s cock again, and combined with a well-timed thrust against his prostate, Desmond comes with a cry (thankfully muffled by Alex leaning up to kiss him), tightening enough to pull Alex over the edge with him. 

They lean against each other for a few more seconds, but then Desmond remembers the Marine and opens his eyes, shocked at what he’s just allowed to happen, but then Alex pulls away, setting him down gently, and turns to the Marine. “I don’t like sharing, but since you behaved, I’ll make this quick.”

The visor covering his eyes means that Desmond isn’t forced to make eye contact when the captive male panics, looking for sympathy, and doesn’t have to think about him as human as Alex snaps his neck and devours him, but much less viciously than he normally would. The assassin tugs his clothes back on to avoid watching- not that he hasn’t seen it before- and then leans back to kiss the human weapon again after he’s finished with the Marine.

Alex replies more fervently than Desmond expects, and when he is finally released, gasping for air, the blue eyed male says, “I wasn’t kidding. I don’t like sharing, and I’m the only one allowed to see you like that.”

“It was your idea to begin with!” Desmond replies, but laughs slightly, bumping their foreheads together. “Whatever. You know I’m yours, now let’s get out of here in case his partner didn’t move on ahead and is wondering what’s taking so long.”

Alex nods, though he seems to be considering something, but when he opens his mouth to share, Desmond cuts him off, “and no, we’re not giving his partner the same show.”

Alex scowls a bit, childishly, and Desmond can’t resist pressing another kiss to his forehead before grabbing his hand and tugging him back towards the street, leaving no evidence behind in the shadowed alleyway. As they near the street, Desmond’s fingers loosen a bit- only to have Alex’s tighten. “I told you, it’s not like anyone will say anything.”

Desmond pauses, but grips back regardless, and pulls Alex back into the sun.


End file.
